


Black Hole

by Hatsherlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angustia con final feliz, Angustía, M/M, Teenagers, azucar para todo, caballos, de caballos, enfermedad, hipica, teen!lock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/pseuds/Hatsherlocked
Summary: John trabaja en una hípica a las afueras de Londres, allí conoce a un precioso caballo llamado Black Hole, con un dueño igualmente hermoso.Este relato lo comencé en el 2015 como regalo de una amiga que tenia en aquel entonces. Abriendo capetas lo he encontrado y lo he retomado.Espero que os guste ;)Tiene un pequeño Fanart hecho por mi también en el 2015, es muy malo pero me gusto para representar la escena ;)





	Black Hole

  
**Black Hole**

  
John hacia horas en un Club Hípico las afueras de Londres haciendo los trabajos mas pesados y que nadie quería. Trabajaba allí por dos motivos: uno, quería el dinero para pagarse la carrera de medicina y dos, amaba los caballos.

  
Había un caballo negro que le llamaban “el monstruo”, era un caballo muy activo, y cuando estaba dentro del box nadie quería entrar por miedo a que le coceara o mordiera. Solo le daban la comida por encima de la puerta y se alejaban lo mas rápido que podían. Únicamente se entraba a limpiar la cuadra cuando iba el dueño por las tardes a montarlo.

  
John nunca lo había visto montado, el trabajaba por las mañanas, pero suponía que tenia que ser magnifico.

  
Poco a poco empezó a acariciar el morro del caballo y hablarle lentamente. Hasta que un día pudo entrar en el box y el caballo se restregaba la frente contra las manos de John como un gato gigante.  
John amaba ese caballo.

  
Su nombre era Black Hole, pero cariñosamente le llamaba Blacky.

  
Un dia, John notó que Blacky estaba cojo de una pata delantera. John aunque no era veterinario le intento mirar a ver si podía saber que era. Parecía que tenia una articulación un poco hinchada. Como no era su caballo no podía hacer nada, pero leyendo por Internet vio que había algunos antiinflamatorios naturales que podría mezclar con la comida del caballo, tales como jengibre o ajo.

  
Al día siguiente, cuando fue ha hablar con el jefe, este le dijo que el dueño no había sacado al caballo para dejarlo descansar unos días para que se recuperara, John empezó a dar a Blacky una ración de jengibre en polvo, y dejo dicho que se le diera otra por la noche. Al cabo de 3 días el caballo estaba casi recuperado, parecía que no era algo problemático, parecía que solo una lesión leve.

  
El cuarto día le cambiaron el turno y fue cuando lo conoció.

  
John estaba dentro del box con Black Hole dándole unos masajes en la articulación que había aprendido de Internet cuando una voz de barítono sonó por todo el recinto.

  
-¿Saboteador! ¿Qué haces con el caballo?- El caballo se asustó y casi pisoteo a John

  
-¿estas loco? No puedes ir gritando y haciendo espavientos con las manos delante de un caballo! Casi me mata!

  
-Estabas tan absorto con tu sabotaje que no te habías dado cuenta! –El chico entro en el box y en seguida empezó a comprobar la pata del animal.

  
-¿Cómo que sabotaje! Estas loco!? Le estoy curando para tu información!

  
-¿acaso es tu caballo?

-No, pero ya que su dueño no es capaz de hacerlo no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados!

-¿disculpa?? ¿como que su dueño… ¿a que te refieres?

-Este caballo lleva cojo una semana y el muy idiota lo único que hace es dejarlo dentro del box para “que descanse” cuando hasta el mas idiota sabe que un caballo debe andar todos los días, y encima un caballo con este nivel de energía! Si se queda en el box una semana cuando salga a la pista tendrá tanta energía que saldrá directamente a galope y se lesionara mas la pata!

El chico de cabellos rizados se quedo en silencio acariciando el morro del animal que parecía muy a gusto con ello.

-No había pensado en eso.

-Bueno, pero el dueño debería haberlo hecho. – Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta, el joven estaba en el box, con el caballo, con el caballo apodado “el monstruo” al que muy pocos podían acercarse, de hecho solo el y el dueño….-Tu… tu eres el dueño no?

-Si. No quería perjudicarlo. Le monto casi todos los días y puedo ser muy exigente. Cuando empezó a cojear mi hermano me dijo que era culpa mía por exigirle demasiado y que seria culpa mía si al final tuvieran que….

El chico estaba intentando no llorar por todos los medios, John se acercó y le acaricio el brazo al mismo tiempo que con su otra mano acariciaba la frente de Black hole. Era terrible que alguien dijera eso a un hermano, pero no había visto el entrenamiento que recibía el animal, era probable que fuera verdad y su hermano quisiera solo asustarle para que bajara un poco el nivel. Eso es lo que el hacia con Harry, así que no quería juzgar a nadie.

-No hay que pensar en lo peor, hoy esta mucho mejor. Ademas hay muchas otras opciones antes de esa.

El chico asintió y sorbió un poco. Cuando se giró para mirarlo, John se quedo paralizado por la belleza de sus ojos. Desde que lo había visto solo estaba exasperado con el joven, y no se había parado a mirarlo detenidamente. Debía ser un poco mas joven que él, era mas alto y delgado, con la piel pálida y el pelo rizado negro intenso. Y… era tan hermoso…

-Espero de corazón que tengas razón. Debería haber hecho caso a mi hermano y no haber comprado el caballo. Me dijo que no me involucrara, que podía venir y montar todos los días a los caballos de la hípica pero… - se giro al caballo y le abrazo la cabeza.- Cuando lo vi no podía dejar de pensar en él. Se que es estúpido pero no quería que nadie mas lo montara, yo soy muy exigente pero le trato bien y los demás…

\- El chico se giro a mirar a John con el ceño fruncido- Supongo que sabes como lo llaman ¿no?

-Si, estoy al tanto.

-¿y tu porque… como…- hizo un gesto hacia su alrededor.

-¿Cómo estoy con el dentro del box?- el chico asintió.- Porque nos hemos hecho amigos- Se acercó al otro lado de la cabeza del caballo que ahora quedaba en medio de ellos y le acaricio la mejilla.- ¿verdad que eres mi amigo Blacky?

El chico se asomo por delante de la cabeza del caballo y le miró horrorizado.

-¿Blacky?

-Bueno, no voy a llamarle Black Hole cada vez que estoy con el. Así que le llamo Blacky.

El chico miro al caballo como si esperara que tuviera algo que decir.

-Es un nombre precioso, y muy adecuado. El es como un agujero negro, su pelaje es negro intenso y atrae todas las miradas como una fuerza gravitacional masiva. 

John le sonrió.

-Eso es cierto, todo lo hermoso tiene que tener un nombre hermoso. 

John no sabia como estaba haciendo esto pero lo estaba haciendo, sonreía al chico al tiempo que le ofrecía la mano.

-Me llamo John Watson.

El chico la tomo firmemente.

-Sherlock Holmes.

John sonrió abiertamente y miro fijamente al caballo.

-Estoy en lo cierto, lo mas hermoso tiene que tener un nombre igualmente hermoso.

Sonrió de lado y miro de reojo a Sherlock que le miraba con los ojos y la boca entre abierta y una ligera coloración en las mejillas, obviamente dándose cuenta de la ambigüedad de la afirmación, dejando en duda si hablaba del caballo o de él. Buen trabajo, John. La primera vez que coqueteas con un hombre y no ha salido tan mal.

Después de eso, John cambio su turno para ir por las tardes, era Septiembre por lo que la excusa era que tenia que ir a la uni, y NO porque Sherlock acudía al Club hípico por las tardes. Definitivamente no.

 

\---

 

John llegaba a primera hora de la tarde y se marchaba a ultima de la noche.

Sherlock llegaba a media tarde, preparaba a Black Hole, le montaba durante una hora y John no podía trabajar después de que Sherlock montara en el caballo.

Era belleza en estado puro: Caballo y jinete en perfecta armonía.

Sherlock era un jinete experimentado, y controlaba a Black Hole como si fueran uno. Casi no se veían las ordenes que daba Sherlock con sus pies o suaves recogidas de las riendas. El caballo reaccionaba al instante a todo lo que deseaba Sherlock.

John solo podía quedarse parado en la valla de protección y mirar el espectáculo. Sherlock y Black Hole deberían competir. Porque esto era un entrenamiento perfecto en la pista. Cada circulo o cambio de mano era perfecto al milímetro. La postura de los dos era como sacada de un libro de texto.

Aunque Sherlock estaba inmerso en los ejercicios y era como si el resto del mundo no existiera, siempre que terminaba se dirigía a John. Y siempre John tenia un "Impresionante" o un "Increíble" y Sherlock siempre le contestaba con unas mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa tímida.

Después de cada entrenamiento, John volvía a unos atareados 15 minutos de trabajo para hacer todo lo que no había hecho en una hora y después volvía a donde Sherlock había llevado a pastar al caballo. 

Cada día podía ser igual que el anterior, pero cada día era perfecto en si mismo.

Después el hermano de Sherlock llegaba con cara de haber comido un limón y les exigía que terminaran para que pudieran regresar a casa. 

John siempre esperaba poder tener el valor de despedirse de Sherlock como el quería, pero ni el valor ni la situación eran favorables para ninguno, y siempre terminaban despidiéndose con una larga mirada y una sonrisa triste.

\----

Era una fría tarde de finales de diciembre. John estaba abrigado hasta las cejas mientras cargaba fardos de heno del camión al almacén. Las manos le dolían del frió y del roce de las cuerdas, incluso con los guantes puestos. 

Sabia que Sherlock habría llegado hace tiempo, e incluso habría empezado el entrenamiento, pero el camión había llegado tarde por las heladas del camino y ahora le tocaba descargar el camión a el solo porque el otro chico había terminado su turno pensando que no llegaría.

-¿John?

John dejó caer el fardo de heno y se giró hacia Sherlock que le miraba con el ceño fruncido. 

-Ey! siento no haber estado en el entrenamiento. ¿ya has terminado?

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza mientas miraba el camión y de vuelta a John.

-Igualmente solo he hecho media hora, todavía se resiente de la pata y con el frió no quería forzarlo. ¿porque estas descargando el camión solo?

John se sentó en el heno y se pasó una mano por la frente quitándose el sudor que se le enfriaba.

-El otro chico se ha ido antes a casa. Ninguno pensábamos que vendría el camión esta tarde, así que como el vive lejos se fue para que no le pillara la nevada.

Sherlock asintió decidido y se ajustó los guantes de montar.

-Está bien, pues vamos entonces.

Sherlock cogió una de los fardos y lo bajó del camión.

-¿que haces!? -Gritó John.

-Ayudarte, si no no terminaras en toda la tarde, y yo quiero poder estar contigo.

Eso fue... John no quería pensar en lo que fue, así que asintió y recogió su fardo con una sonrisa. 

Sherlock era mas fuerte de lo que parecía debajo de esa ropa ajustada que estilizaba su figura, así que en poco tiempo tenían el camión descargado y estaban en el piso superior del almacén tumbados encima de las balas de heno.

-Creo que no podré moverme mañana. -Gimió John mirando al techó y Sherlock soltó una pequeña risa a su lado.

-No ha sido para tanto. Estas hecho un viejo, no sirves para nada. No puedes seguir mi ritmo.-John bufó indignado.

-Claro que puedo! puedo patear tu pequeño culo de jinete cuando quiera.

Fue entonces cuando la cara de John se llenó con una lluvia de heno que había sido arrojada por Sherlock.

Entre maldiciones de John y risas de Sherlock hubo un forcejeo sobre los fardos de heno. John lo placó con su cuerpo inmovilizándolo con su peso.

Sherlock forcejeó debajo de el arqueando su cuerpo intentando desplazar a John de encima pero John apretó mas su agarre y Sherlock se quedó flojo debajo de el rindiéndose al darse cuenta de que no ganaría.

Era como un sueño.

Sherlock jadeando, tumbado debajo de el. Su pelo un halo negro de rizos, las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo. 

John ya lo sabia hace mucho tiempo, pero esa imagen fue un momento clave en su vida, lo sabia en el mismo momento que sucedió. No era solo un encaprichamiento, estaba enamorado de Sherlock Holmes.

-¿Te rindes?- susurro sin aliento.

Sherlock se lamió los labios y asintió en silencio.

-Bien, yo... voy a besarte. ¿esta bien?- Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron en shock pero se mordió el labio y asintió mas enérgicamente.

John bajó lentamente dando tiempo a Sherlock para que recapacitara, pero no fue necesario. Sherlock se soltó de su agarré que se había suavizado y cerró la brecha entre ellos enredando sus largos dedos en el pelo dorado de John.

Era como si el tiempo no existiera, solo ellos dos. 

John rodó hacia un lado para no aplastar a Sherlock y este lo siguió como su gravitaran juntos, no dejando espacio entre ellos.

Sherlock no era un buen besador, John se dio cuenta de eso. Seguía los pasos de John cada vez. Si John pellizcaba el labio inferior de Sherlock con los suyos, este lo repetía en el momento siguiente. Cuando John sacó su lengua y acaricio los labios de Sherlock este soltó un gemido estrangulado y pegó mas su cuerpo al de John abriendo los labios y sacando su lengua para unirse a la de John. Era como un baile en el que John guiaba y Sherlock seguía obedientemente.

-¿Sherlock?

Se retiraron jadeando cuando escucharon la voz educada pero exigente del hermano de Sherlock.

-Estoy aqui! un momento.- John se sintió orgulloso de que la voz de Sherlock sonara tan estable, porque lo que es el no podía hablar en este momento. -Tengo que irme- Murmuró mirando los labios de John. Este solo pudo inclinarse y besarlo castamente un momento mas.- Tengo que irme de verdad... lo siento.- Pero Sherlock volvió a cerrar la distancia y le devolvió el beso con labios cerrados.

-Sherlock! no tengo todo el día! He quedado con Gregory en media hora. Y todavía tengo que cambiarme, huelo a caballo solo de estar en los alrededores...

-Esta bien! ya bajo!- Sherlock suspiró rodando los ojos y se levantó.- Odio cuando queda con Lestrade, se pone insoportable...

Sherlock se sacudió los pantalones y enderezó su chaleco.

-¿Tu hermano es gay?- Preguntó estupidamente John que todavía estaba sentado en el heno.

Sherlock rió sin mirarlo.

-Si, debe ser cosa de familia.- Cuando le miró parecía tímido. 

John se levantó y le cogió de las manos acariciando sus pulgares sobre los nudillos huesudos.

-¿Esto te parece bien?

Sherlock miró sus manos unidas y sonrió como John nunca lo había visto.

-Si.

John se inclinó y le beso, el hermano de sherlock y su cita podrían esperar.

\------

El invierno pasó muy rápido y la primavera llego barriendo la hípica con olores increíbles de flores de los alrededores y hierva recién cortada de los prados.

Todo era perfecto. 

Sherlock llegaba antes, estaba con John mientras trabajaba, intercambiaban besos cuando nadie los veía, después montaba a Black Hole y John lo miraba con adoración. Ese era su novio, el chico mas increíble del mundo. después iban juntos al prado a dejar que el caballo pastara un rato, intercambiaban mas besos y Sherlock se iba con su hermano.

Los fines de semana quedaban para dar una vuelta por el centro de la ciudad, o iban al cine o al planetario que era el hobby secreto de Sherlock, la astronomía. o solo estaban acurrucados en el cuarto de Sherlock mientras su madre siempre interrumpía para traerles la merienda y reprendía a Sherlock para que dejara la puerta abierta pero siempre se iba con una sonrisa.

John amaba su vida, era perfecto

... pero las cosas no podían durar. Nunca nada dura.

Eran finales de abril cuando sucedió. 

Black Hole seguía resentido de la pata, cada vez se le podía montar menos y cada vez cojeaba mas. 

El veterinario no tenia buenas noticias: Black Hole tenia artrosis prematura en las articulaciones delanteras. No había cura, era degenerativo y cuanto mas se montara mas avanzaría la enfermedad.

John estuvo ahí junto a Sherlock cuando el veterinario les enseñó las radiografías, estuvo para abrazar a Sherlock mientras lloraba y su hermano miraba la escena sin saber que hacer.

La enfermedad estaba en sus comienzos, pero no había marcha atrás.

-Por el momento no esta sufriendo, pero montarlo le provoca dolor y necesitaría medicación si quieres seguir trabajando con el.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-No haré nada que le perjudique. No quiero montar mas.- El hermano de Sherlock, Mycroft le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Sherlock, hay mas caballos en la hípica, puedes seguir montando....- Sherlock dio un paso atrás y salio del agarre de John y su hermano.

-No! nunca volveré a montar! no quiero tener mas que ver con los caballos! ni con la astronomía! ni con nada!- anudó sus manos en sus rizos y tiró con fuerza- No quiero recordar nada! Se morirá! lo sacrificareis! no quiero verlo... yo... no...

Sherlock cayó redondo al suelo, totalmente inconsciente.

Esa fue la primera vez que John supo que sherlock podía borrar cosas de su memoria. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque no lo hiciera.

\-----------

-No puedo creer que sigas diciendo que no sabes que la tierra gira al rededor del sol.- John cogió una patata de su cucurucho de papel de periódico de fish and chips.

-Lo habré borrado, no es importante.- Murmuró Sherlock todavía enfurruñado por haber quedado en ridículo.

-Sherlock, tienes 30 años! no puedes simplemente no saber esas cosas.

-Nunca lo he sabido, no ha sido útil en mi vida, no veo que ahora es útil.

-Eso... eso no es cierto en realidad.

Sherlock se paró en seco.

-A que te refieres. ¿es útil ahora?

John suspiró.

-No, quiero decir que antes si lo sabias. Te encantaba la astronomía.

Sherlock frunció el ceño.

-¿Leía el destino en las estrellas?

-NO! eso es astrología...- se pasó una mano por el pelo y después se arrepintió al darse cuenta que la tenia llena de grasa de patata.- Quiero decir que antes, cuando nos conocimos, te encantaban los planetas y las estrellas... Solo que lo borraste.

Sherlock bufó.

-Eso es estúpido. ¿Porque iba a borrar algo que me apasionaba? 

John se acercó y cogió la mano de Sherlock en la que tenia relativamente limpia y acarició el anillo de Sherlock con su pulgar.

-Hace mucho tiempo, te gustaba tanto la astronomía que pusiste un nombre astronómico a un ser querido. Cuando lo perdiste decidiste olvidarlo.

Sherlock lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados.

-No lo recuerdo...- Murmuró.

-Lo se, amor. Fue hace mucho. Fue un shock muy fuerte. Estuviste sin despertar 3 dias. Fue la peor época de mi vida. Solo tenia 20 años y tu 17 y pensé que te había perdido...

Sherlock le acarició la mejilla suavemente levantando la cabeza de John para que le mirara.

-Pero no lo has hecho, estoy aquí.

-Lo se- John le dio una sonrisa triste.- Nunca he querido sacar el tema... Tu hermano me dijo que no lo mencionara. Lo siento.

Sherlock frunció el ceño.

-¿Mycroft no quiere que sepa lo que sucedió? maldito entrometido... Cuéntamelo!

 

-Sherlock... No deb...

-Cuéntamelo, John.

John cogió aire y dijo.

-Blacky.... bueno, Black Hole era un caballo negro...

-De la hípica...- Sherlock tenia los ojos muy abiertos como si hubiera habido una aparición delante de el.

-Si, fue donde nos conocimos.

-Lo se... yo.. no sabia porque te conocí en una hípica si no se montar a caballo ni tengo nada que ver con ellos pero ahora... - Soltó la mano de John poniéndose las manos en las sienes.

-¿Sherlock? ¿Estas bien?

Sherlock retrocedió dos pasos y cuando se enderezó tenia los ojos en lagrimas.

-Murió.

-Sherlock, tenia artrosis así que tu hermano...

-Lo sacrificó!- Sherlock estaba empezando a gritar.

-No, eso no sucedió así, la enfermedad estaba empezando.

-Se que lo sacrificó... él es así, estaba enfermo y era inservible. No estuve ahí para él... lo dejé solo...

John tiró al suelo el cono de fish and chips y abrazo a Sherlock.

-Amor.... no es así como sucedió...

Sherlock enterró la cabeza en el hombro de John haciéndose lo mas pequeño que podía.

-Me comporte como un niño caprichoso y lo abandoné.

-Tenias 17 años, nadie te culpa por ello.- Acarició el pelo de Sherlock y apretó el abrazo.- Mycroft se encargó de todo. Ahora esta en un lugar precioso, con mas caballos y prados donde puede estar libre.

Sherlock hizo un ruido que era entre un sollozo y una risa indignada.

-Eso es lo que se les dice a los niños cuando son pequeños. Black Hole esta en el cielo de los caballos, y es maravilloso y es feliz...

John no pudo evitar reírse y Sherlock se separó indignado.

-John!

-Amor, no está en el cielo.... esta en Susex.

\-------

John había tenido razón. 

 

Black Hole era un caballo viejo y consentido que vivía en una finca a las afueras de Sussex. 

 

Mycroft había hecho todos los preparativos para jubilarlo anticipadamente. con un movimiento continuo y los cuidados adecuados, el caballo había sobrevivido todos esos años. 

 

Sherlock se acercó al cercado que separaba el camino de la casa del amplio campo que se perdía en la lejanía.

 

En medio del pasto, había desperdigados una docena de caballos con mantas de invierno que los cubrían de las inclemencias del tiempo. A la derecha podía ver unos boxes abiertos que permitían que los caballos entraran y salieran a placer para resguardarse si lo necesitaban.

 

Black Hole era inconfundible. Sus largas crines todavía brillaban a la débil luz del cielo de febrero. Estaba rodeado de otros caballos pero el era el que atraía las miradas, como un agujero negro que era.

 

Sherlock saltó la vaya de piedra y se acercó lentamente a la manada. Todos los caballos levantaron la vista y algunos de ellos se acercaron a investigar al recién llegado, acostumbrados a los dueños cariñosos que siempre les traían zanahorias como saludo.

 

Black Hole le fijó con la mirada y se acerco con los otros, pero sus orejas estaban atentas, su paso lento y un poco descoordinado por los años pero todavía magnifico porque era Black Hole, y seguía vivo. 

 

Sherlock se secó las lagrimas y sacó un azucarillo del bolsillo y se lo ofreció. El caballo lo cogió entre sus labios casi sin rozar su mano, en una delicada caricia.

 

Sherlock no pudo evitarlo y dejó que su rostro se llenara de lagrimas. Levantó la mano y acarició la frente totalmente negra, y el caballo, como antaño había hecho, se restregó como un gran gato. 

 

Sherlock le rodeo con sus brazos, abrazando la cabeza que recordaba mas grande de lo que ahora era. Tal vez el habia crecido, tal vez sus recuerdos no eran tan certeros como recordaba, pero era el mismo caballo y el mismo jinete, y esta vez, no olvidaría nada.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Como dato, diré que tengo un caballo. Se les coge mucho cariño y es un animal muy inteligente y recuerda a las personas.  
> El mio recuerda a su antiguo dueño después de 10 años!  
> Mi caballo se llama Oficial (Ofi para los amigos) hace unos 3 años le diagnosticaron un problema en la columna que no le causa dolor pero hace que no se le pueda montar y ande de forma extraña. Ahora está en un terreno con otro caballo y está jubilado.  
> Los caballos pueden vivir 30 años! así que no es de extrañar que un caballo joven que se le coja rápido la enfermedad, si se cuida adecuadamente pueda vivir muchos años en jubilación ;)  
> La forma en que Black Hole se restriega la cabeza como un gato lo hace mi caballo. si te pilla de espaldas se te restriega también da igual donde pille XD  
> Básicamente todo esta basado en mi vivencia con los caballos! ojalá también la vivencia romántica jajajaj pero no T.T


End file.
